Electronic circuits are often formed on rigid circuit boards and housed in rigid enclosures. Some devices may utilize flexible conductors to accommodate large-scale movement of components relative to one another. An example of such a configuration is a ribbon cable running from a controller to a print head of an inkjet printer.